


Soulless Sam In Charge - Playroom

by Deansimpallagrl



Series: Soulless Sam In Charge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Car Sex, Come Eating, Dildos, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Soulless Sam likes BDSM.  Dean likes it too but at what cost.





	Soulless Sam In Charge - Playroom

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to WaywardNana for editing for me!!

Part III – Play room

Not too long-ago Cass told him that Sam was walking around without his soul. It was like a freight train hit Dean. He was so shocked and concerned it took him a couple weeks to get to thinking about his sex life. He realized that is why Sam is being a Dom and so uninhibited. He really wants his brother to get his soul back. He does but maybe they can keep this up after. The sex tape should help show how fun it is. He knows he shouldn’t be thinking about it because he needs to work on how to get his soul back. He has a plan, but he senses there might be some resistance on Sam’s part, but he is hoping not. The sex though would get both of their minds off the soul thing for now. Sam has been more honest now that they all know, and he realizes he is capable of anything now. That is kind of scary but after they ran into the fairy folk and he realized the doe eyed brother is gone he is surer than ever he must get that soul back! As he is thinking on all this when Sam walks in.

“Dean you are thinking too much I can tell. You need to stop worrying about everything. Remember at least you didn’t have to service a fairy king.” He is trying hard not to chuckle as he gets a Dean bitchface in response.  
“Look you don’t need to remind me about that. I was thinking again about your soul. I really like this sex life we have but I don’t think you with a soul will go along with it.”  
“You might be right I am not sure. Speaking of our sex life. I have an idea about that. You ready to play cock whore?” His eyes are hard and sparkling and it makes Dean uneasy for the first time.  
“Well, I think maybe we need to look in on another case nearby we won’t have time.” He is trying to hide his unease, but Sam picks up on everything now.  
“I guess I shouldn’t make it a question cock whore.” He advances on Dean and he is so surprised by the move he freezes. His sub brain is saying hold still, but his hunter brain is saying run! Dean in the end freezes and Sam gets him in a quick choke hold and he passes out. Sam puts passed out Dean on the bed and doesn’t think twice about hog tying him and then gathering a few things before putting Dean in the car with a gag in his mouth.  
Dean wakes up in a strange place and tied to something. His brain panics and he wiggles. He hisses as a whip flies out and gets him in the leg. He freezes.  
“So you are finally awake. I am glad you could join me in our new play place. Look around and get yourself ready.” Sam smile is cold like the stars and Dean feels a tingle of actual fear. He looks around and sees an old office building. Carpeted floors no windows and some florescent lights. He is tied to a wooden X. There is a sawhorse a little way away and just a bunch of blankets in the corner. Some toys of course and water. He is naked and has a raging hard on. He is thinking what can he do. Play along seems like the most reasonable. He is prey to this Sam who is an excellent hunter without the burden of a soul. He nods at Sam. He just hopes his body will go along with it.  
“You look uneasy cock whore. I am hoping you will still be good. I don’t want to break you.” The words send electric jolts of panic to his heart. What did that mean? Would he ever hurt his own brother? The answer is maybe because he has no soul.  
“I must say we may have to take some time with this. Your attitude may not be what I want but we will see if we can change that.” His eyes are amused as he picks up a riding crop and moves to start tapping on Dean’s upper arms. He gives them a couple of hits quick and light. Dean hisses but his body has been trained over the past few months to like this. His cock jumps and he is torn between fear and horny. Sam moves down to his stomach and gives a flurry of quick blows. He then moves on to the thighs. He watches Dean for all reactions and feels like the scales are tipping toward acceptance. Dean forgot his unease and moaned into the hits wanting more. Dean is forgetting what happened before and can’t wait for this to get even better. He is turning his mind towards being the good cock whore he has come to enjoy being.  
“Such a good cock whore. I have trained your body to respond to this. I had set up this place because I wanted a better place to play than outside or in the motel rooms. I built this and set it up for both our pleasure. Do you like it?” Dean looks around and must admit it is better than what they have done in the past.  
“I like it Sir.” He is having second thoughts on how he got here but maybe it will be good after all.  
“I am glad you do. It makes playtime more fun. Now back to business. I have something new I want to try with you. This might not work for us, but we will see. I know you have had heart troubles in the past but don’t worry this is like super charged static electricity.” Sam brings out a stick with a two pronged like fork at the end. Now Dean is worried. He remembers how it felt when he got shocked into a heart attack from killing the Rawhead. He starts to panic. Sam can see it, but he goes ahead. As he touches the prong to Dean’s leg it zaps, and he jumps but it was way less pain than he expected. He is shaking from the panic, but he is ok.  
“I can see that was not so bad. We will try a little more but if it doesn’t do anything for you I have a couple of other ideas.” Sam touches him again on the arm and then his foot as well. Dean jumps at the touches, but his cock is not responding at all. He shrugs at Sam.  
“Ok that is out. The fear was good at first, but your body is not into it. The next one has to do with your cock and a vibrating sleeve.” He pulls out a device much like the first one he put on Dean. He lubes it up a little and slides it on. When he turns on the vibrations Dean is drooling. The feeling of his cock being gently vibrated makes him hard as diamonds in about 2 seconds. He is moaning and tossing his head. Sam is very pleased, and he turns up the vibrations. As the vibrations are stronger Dean is fighting not to speak and he forgets the golden rule. He cums so fast in the sleeve he is crying out before he realizes he didn’t ask. His eyes panic and look to see if Sam noticed.  
“Dear me I think you forgot to ask before you did that. I think then we need some punishment. I think you might agree the punishment will fit this crime.” He is chuckling to himself as he shuts off the device and gets another one. He pulls out a huge dildo that vibrates and lubes it up. He puts the restraint around his softening cock and balls. He also grabs a couple of weights with clamps that Dean hasn’t seen before.  
“Ok so these are nipple clamps. Let’s see how this goes.” He leans in and sucks one of Dean’s nipples to a hard peak and then attaches the clamp as he pulls the nipple out. He repeats that with the other side. Dean is wiggling as this feels awesome. The burn from the clamps is nice and that dildo looks even better. He is moaning thinking of that being inserted in him. Sam smiles and works the dildo inside Dean inch by inch watching the writhing and moaning makes him hard too and he jerks himself as he inserts the dildo farther. Once it is inside he instructs Dean.  
“In order to keep the dildo in we will have you hold it up against the post with your ass. Oh, that is a good job. Now I will start the vibrations. You will NOT cum without asking or the shocking stick will come back. Do you understand?”  
“Yes Sir.” Dean is very excited about this.  
“Alright let’s begin on the lowest setting for both.” Dean hears the word both and he is even more excited. Sam turns on the dildo first and watches Dean start to come undone. He is groaning and bucking for friction in the sleeve. Once his dildo is turned up halfway he turns on the sleeve. Dean feels like his whole body is in an earthquake. His prostate is getting vibrated and his cock is leaking inside the sleeve. He is speeding towards another orgasm, but he must ask. Sam sensing this reaches out and flicks one of the nipple clamps. Dean yells out in pain and his body stops the orgasm. Dean is feeling the buildup and pain from not cumming and he can’t hold still. Sam decides to pull both clamps off suddenly.  
“HOLY FUCK!” Dean screams out as his body locks up in pain.  
“I will give you that one as a freebee because that was harsh. You must remember to ask cock whore!”  
“Please Sir may I cum please…please” He mumbles and wiggles his balls feel like lead and he is so hard he could burst. Sam pulls off the restraint.

“Cum for me!” Sam is almost yelling the command. Dean’s body locks up immediately and screams himself almost raw as he coats the inside of the sleeve. He is still vibrating, and the sleeve is keeping his cock hard. He is panting and trying to relax. The vibrations keep his prostate sensitive and even though his body can’t produce any cum, yet he feels like he is headed for another one. Confused and panicked he looks at Sam with wide eyes.  
“Feeling another one so fast? Yes, that is what the vibrators can do for you and why this is punishment. Your body like a woman’s can get to an orgasm one after another but your body can’t produce the liquid anymore. So, from here on out your body can do what it wants, and I will not turn off the vibrations until I am satisfied!” The evil grin tells Dean he is in trouble. His body is already responding and he spasms as his cock jerks, but nothing comes out. He is sensitive in the sleeve and every tiny movement of his panting or wiggling makes it worse. He is not sure how long he can take this. More waves of pleasure are building up again and his brain is not able to think. He cries out as his cock again jerks inside the sleeve but nothing again. He is panting almost out of breath like he is running in a marathon. His muscles are weak and his is starting to slip down the wood he is tied to. As one last wave washes over, him he passes out completely. Sam catches his unconscious body and turns off the vibrations. He takes out the dildo and puts it aside then off with the sleeve. He unties Deans ankles then wrists. He carries Dean and lays him on a bed of blankets he had made in the corner with a pillow. He covers him up after wiping down his cock and ass. He goes about cleaning the toys and busying himself with having some water and setting up his next plan.  
Sam is sitting next to Dean’s sleeping form and watching him. Since he does not have to sleep he has learned that he likes watching Dean sleep. He can sense his body waking before he is fully aware. Dean opens his eyes to see Sam smiling at him.  
“You are awake again. I was not sure what that would do but I see make you pass out is what it does. You were amazing. Watching you come undone on waves of pleasure almost made me cum. So now that you are clean and rested drink some water and we will get to the next part.” He hands him a bottle and Dean downs half of it in one drink. It gives him time to wonder what might be next.  
“Remember the last session before this with Ralph? You liked to lick up your cum from my hand. I had an idea about that and I want to carry it out this time. I want you to fuck me and cum inside me then you will suck it out of me and clean me up. I think this will be a good end to this playtime don’t you cock whore?”  
“Yes Sir.” Dean’s eyes speak more than his words. He is shivering already from being able to fuck Sam again.  
“Good. Now I will allow you a bathroom break if you need it or we can just do this. Do you need to go to the bathroom?”  
“Yes Sir.” Sam points to a bathroom and Dean goes to relieve himself. Dean is so glad he gets back to a way he is comfortable with Sam. This has been a great journey, but he wants to get his brother back. He walks back out and sees Sam. He nearly faints. Sam is bent over a saw horse that is covered in a blanket. His ass is perfect and seeing his hot cock bobbing just from Dean’s stare is making him want to growl.  
“Yes, cock whore come and eat me then fuck me.” Dean nods excitedly as he gets to Sam and falls on his knees. He didn’t notice the blanket under his knees before but is glad to have it. He licks Sam’s hot hole with a flat tongue getting it wet. The moaning from Sam is making his cock bob. He decides he might try something with Sam so as he is starting to stick his tongue inside he gives Sam a quick swat on one cheek. Sam cries out and moans deeply.  
“Oh, fuck you are for sure allowed that. Harder next time.” Sam is so hard, and he loves Dean’s tongue inside him. Dean goes back to fucking him with his tongue and gives a double swat to the same cheek harder.  
“Yes, cock whore but hurry I need your cock soon!” Dean sucks a finger and starts to open Sam up as he swats his ass leaving red prints on the bronze skin. Sam is so turned on his pre-cum is leaking down and pooling on the carpet. Dean notices and grunts as his own cock is jumping now and leaking too. Sam is moaning and wiggling on Dean’s finger and when he adds a second and scissors Sam is vibrating with need for Dean’s cock.  
“Fuck me now and fuck me hard!” Dean stands up after giving him one last smack and pistons into Sam in one stroke all the way to bottoming out. He moans and stays still for a second loving the sounds Sam is making. He starts to pound into Sam as hard as he can. The velvety heat is surrounding him and making him want to cum.  
“Don’t ask just cum!” Sam cries out and locks up around Dean’s huge cock and they both cum together. Sam untouched sprays the floor and is shivering from the hard orgasm. Dean is still pumping inside of Sam and waits until he is fully spent before pulling himself out and kneeling to lap up his cum out of Sam. He is moaning still as he licks the hot cum that is in his brother. He is sucking and licking to get it all. Sam is still moaning and when Dean is done Sam turns around.  
“Now clean me up. You are such a good cock whore.” He moans as Dean starts to suck him clean. His cock is trying to plump up but not this soon. Sam caresses Dean’s cheek as he finishes then pulls his chin up, so he can taste both sets of cum on Dean’s tongue. He sucks on Dean’s tongue to get as much as he can. They both moan into the kiss. When they are done the look in Sam’s eye is satisfaction but not love like in Dean’s.  
“That was very good. I like having a play place. I will hope we can build one again in the next town. Now get dressed and let’s get back for some sleep.” Sam has already turned away to get things together and Dean is staring at him and wants to get his brother back. No matter what. He was blinded by sex before but this time he can’t ignore the lack of humanity. Sam could have hurt him, and it would not have mattered that much to him. He will get that soul back in him if it is the last thing he does.


End file.
